Discussions Over Tea
by Proudtobepack
Summary: Draco visits his mother and father for discussions over tea. DracoHarry slash


Discussions Over Tea

~o~

Draco Malfoy strode through the hallways of the Malfoy manor, heading towards the family parlor where he was to meet with his parents. It was six years after the war ended, and the twenty three year old had been on his own with Harry for most of those years. They'd wed three years ago, bonding themselves to one another, they hadn't bothered trying to hide their relationship after the war ended, publically declaring their devotion to one another. It wasn't until the wedding that people really gave up hope of either of them becoming bachelors again, as they were both considered to be quite the catch. Draco's parents had been one of the first people to accept the pair, insisting that Harry move into the manor after the war was through, and they ended up staying for about a year, while the pair of them cleaned up the old place Sirius left Harry so they could have a place to their own. Harry's friends had come around during the first through months of him living at the manor; it seemed to make them believe he wasn't lying about it. Draco's friends had accepted Harry into their fold quite easily, finding him to be very much good enough for their precious Draco.

Draco smiled and greeted his mother with a hug and kisses to her aging cheeks. Though she was aging gracefully and hardly looked her age, his father was less lucky and looked his age, though the blond hair was as full and platinum as ever. Draco hugged his father and settled in the seat across from them at the table, a house elf popped in and returned after a moment with the ordered tea. Draco wrapped his thin and delicate fingers around the cup, sipping from it gingerly, testing its warmth.

"Dear Draco, tell us, how have you been? And why is our lovely Harry missing?" Narcissa asked with curiosity, allowing to become the loving mother she was but had been forced to hide under the gaze of Voldemort.

"Running errands, he plans to meet us for brunch. I've been good mother; things have been quiet and normal. I'm finding I like normal a lot more than I thought I would." Draco replied with a smile, nodding at her. Narcissa took a drink of her tea before settling her delicate hands, the hands Draco had inherited, on her teacup.

"Not to rush you, darling, but when can we expect grandchildren? You must know how excited we are to have them." Narcissa asked with enthusiasm causing Draco to chuckle.

"We've been discussing that lately, Harry and I. If it's not painfully obvious, Harry wants a brood of children. He knows he'd like at least two of his own. I, myself, have decided for one. I'd love to have a son, but if I end up with a daughter first I will try again for a son, but if I end up with two daughters you'll have to settle on the next Malfoy heir being a woman." At this Lucius and Narcissa chuckled.

"You know we don't care about that, Draco. Some traditions stand to be broken." Lucius said with amusement in his voice. The older Malfoy was as ease in his life now that his family was no longer at threat.

"Yes, I know father, but you know how I am with females. I wouldn't know how to raise a daughter. I'd prefer a son. But I'll get what I get." Draco said with a small chuckle.

"You've talked about children, how are you planning on having them? I'm assuming a surrogate mother?" Narcissa said with a questioning tone.

"Yes, that's what we've discussed. We've decided to have our own surrogate mothers, in case we both decide to have a child at the same time. I'm guessing Harry will want to have a child first, he's anxious to start the family." Draco informed, answering his mother's question.

"When, darling, when?" Narcissa pressed with a smile, dying to find out when she would be holding a grandbaby in her arms, no matter if the child was related by blood, to bonded wizards, blood was of little matter. Draco laughed and shared a look with his father, wondering if she had been this enthusiastic with his own birth.

"Harry and I are currently looking around for a suitable house before we bring children into the world. We've both agreed that the Black house is not a suitable environment to raise children in, what with the screaming portrait still stuck on the wall, plus it's not very big, not for more than two children." Draco said a hum, though the house could easily raise the children they were to have, Draco was used to the Manor, so the Black house was quite small compared. "But you can expect a child within the next year or so. Depending on how quickly we find a home." Draco said with a small smirk, enjoying how excited his mother was over the thought of grandchildren, surely she had given up the hope of being a grandmother when the war was raging.

"Excellent! You must tell me everything when you have your surrogate chosen." Draco nodded and smiled at his parents while they shared a look. "Darling, why don't you help Draco and Harry out with their house hunting. Surely you know of some good property that isn't too far away. No matter with Floo, I don't like knowing my children are so far away." Narcissa continued, hushing any interruption from Lucius with a hand, causing Draco to chuckle silently at his parents. They'd always been quite eccentric and he could see why their relationship was so strong. Lucius took on a thoughtful look and nodded.

"I do know of a few that are up for sale, we'll have to take a day and go have a tour of them, Draco. Be sure to bring Harry." Lucius said with a small hum, taking a drink of his tea. The young Malfoy heir nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good, I'm sure that will please Harry. You can help me talk him into a large estate at least; he's rather modest with his living area. I suspect it was his upbringing." Draco took on a frown at that thought, he hadn't been very happy to hear of the Dursley's treatment of Harry. Himself and the rest of the Slytherins thought Harry went home for the summer to a dream house and was waited on. It seemed to be quite the opposite. Lucius nodded with a hum.

"We'll teach him to appreciate the finer things in life, won't we?" Lucius said with a slight glint in his eye, knowing it would be quite entertaining to watch his son-in-law cope with the sudden lavishes of his life. Quite the one eighty degree turn around.

It was little more than fifteen minutes later that a windblown but attractive Harry arrived at the Manor, indulging in a nice warm cup of tea, it was autumn, and the weather was starting to chill. While he and Draco stayed and visited Lucius and Draco got to telling Harry of their plans and the dark haired man grinned and nodded in excitement, finding it to be a very good idea and chance to bond more with his father-in-law.

Within four months Harry and Draco were settled in their own estate a little bit smaller than the Malfoy Manor, and five months after that the newspapers lit up with the headline of the year.

"Savior Harry Potter-Malfoy and husband Draco Malfoy to be expecting their first child!" Harry had gone ahead and gotten his brood started though they didn't tell the media that, they would leave it a surprise until the baby was born. Friends and family were told of course, and Narcissa could hardly wait to hold her first grandchild. The nine months passed by both quickly and slowly, and before many knew it James Sirius Potter was the first son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

As much as Draco had tried, Harry was adamant on what he would be naming his children. Draco had no say in the matter, not that he really minded. Raising James was quite the experience for the new parents but it was when James was halfway to being two years old did Draco decide to bring a Malfoy heir into the world. The headlines weren't as shocking, but they still flashed and shone for quite a bit longer than they really should have.

Draco's child was a few months into its pregnancy when Harry wanted another child, and Draco teased Harry for days, having been the one to explain why separate surrogate mothers was a smart choice. They didn't tell the media of the third child until birth, by then Draco's lovely little son, Scorpius, was four months old. Harry's second child was named Albus Severus Potter.

Narcissa and Lucius often took the children for the weekend, Narcissa demanding time with her grandbabies. And much to her delight James was beginning to talk regularly and he called her Gramma Cissy and Lucius Granpa Lu. Scorpius and Al proved to be little partners in crime, always getting into things they really shouldn't have but weren't punished too much for it, being the darling babies of the brood.

"Draco, Harry, come quick!" Narcissa's voice rang out, happy and excited. The two fathers hurried into the room expecting the worse regardless of Narcissa's tone of voice. When they arrived they were greeted with the sight of Scorpius trying to help Al walk, making Harry coo at his sons, kneeling down a few feet from Al, holding his arms out in an encouragement for Al to walk. His son gurgled happily and took quick and shaky steps towards his father, falling against Harry's leg in a fit of giggles. Harry scooped him up into his arms and laughed as Scorpius suddenly appeared before him and was lifted as well. One boy on each hip Harry beamed the way he only did when he was really happy, which was usually when he was with his children.

"Soon they'll be running around getting into all kinds of trouble and being little terrors." Draco said, plucking Al from Harry, not wanting to make Harry carry both of their children, James sitting on his grandmother's lap happily, enjoying the attention she gave him.

Harry looked at their children with the same look he gave Scorpius and James before Al was born. Draco chuckled and shook his head, bouncing Al a bit to get the boy giggling.

"Another?" He asked, knowing Harry would understand what he was referring to, and sure enough Harry beamed and nodded happily.

"I want a daughter." And with that, luckily, little Lily Luna Potter was born, and their family was complete, or so Harry deemed it. For now that was.

~o~

"Lily! Scorpius! Hurry up, or we'll be late for the train!" Called Draco, it was to be Lily's first year at Hogwarts, Scorpius and Albus's second year and James's fourth, the latter two were ready and waiting for their brother and sister to come down. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He went around and made sure the children had all of their things, pets included. James had a lovely eagle owl, one of the famous Malfoy owls, Scorpius a large black tomcat, Al a ferret and Lily had chosen a darling white snowy owl, having been told about Harry's beloved Hedwig. The boys all had their brooms as well, Lily not being old enough to bring a broom to Hogwarts until the next year she went.

"Coming, Daddy!" Lily called, hurrying down the stairs in a near excited panic. She had wanted to go to Hogwarts so bad when James left for his first year, and even more when Scorpius and Al had left her after that. Now she'd be able to go herself and she couldn't wait. She wondered what house she would be sorted into. James had been sorted into Gryffindor while her other brothers Al and Scorpius were Slytherins. She wasn't worried where she ended up, but it didn't hurt to wonder and fantasize where'd she be placed either.

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs slightly breathless and disheveled but with a quick flick of her head and a moment to catch herself she was back to looking quite adorable for an eleven year old. Scorpius was down in a matter of seconds after her, and off the family went to the famous Kings Cross train station.

Al and Scorpius went first, through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. Draco went after and then Harry, James, and Lily went as a trio, James having promised her to see her through her first time as a Hogwarts student. She had, of course, traveled through it, but this was special. As Draco and Harry loaded their four children onto the train, waving at them as they waved through the windows before turning to their friends the two fathers looked on in reminiscence, for now they would be alone in their large house for the remaining years the children were in school. Harry adopted a nearly wistful look that Draco caught almost immediately.

"Banish that thought from your mind, isn't four children enough for you?" Draco said with a teasing tone in his voice, snapping Harry out of his thoughts with a laugh.

"Empty nest syndrome, darling, at least partially. All the kids are in school now; I don't know how Molly stood it." Harry chuckled, turning to head towards the apparition area.

"Well, she managed, and so will you. I don't know if I could handle another child." Draco said with a look of exasperation, he was quite happy with their four children, none needed to be added. "Not that mother would mind. But still. I think raising four children is enough, besides, now we can go on those vacations now that the children are safe at Hogwarts." Draco chuckled at the look that appeared on Harry's face, becoming almost wistful again.

"Mm, that is true. Where shall we go first?" Harry asked, hooking his arm through Draco's and apparating them home.

"Some secluded island. We'll research when we return home." Draco had said just before Harry apparated them.

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express Al and Scorpius were talking with Hugo, snickering amongst them.

"I bet you guys five galleons that Father and dad are off on a vacation within the week." Scorpius said smugly, obviously knowing his father best. Al snorted in what seemed agreement.

"Two weeks, you know how Dad is with planning things, he always procrastinates." Al said with a chuckle.

"I say anything after three weeks." Hugo placed with a nod, confident in his bet.

A week later and two owls later, Scorpius was ten galleons richer at school.

~o~


End file.
